


A night to pine over for centuries

by melbopo



Series: Cupid and the Prince of Hell [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cupid!Alec, Getting Together, M/M, Prince of Hell Magnus Bane, Second Chances, Valentine's Challenge, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 19:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melbopo/pseuds/melbopo
Summary: for my valentine's day prompt:magnus/alec + moonlight





	A night to pine over for centuries

**Author's Note:**

> plot twist: i continued this universe. i would definitely recommend reading the first fic before this one!

“Why did you leave me that night?”

Those are the first words out of Alec’s mouth once he finally catches up with Magnus Bane after following them all over New York City for nearly an hour. He’s not annoyed with their little cat and mouse game, loves the thrill of trying to keep up and how Magnus manages to keep a step ahead. He also recognized they were visiting different people during their little chase, probably clients if the lingering smell of magic is any indicator, so he isn’t annoyed in the slightest.

His voice does sound hurt though and he immediately wishes that he could take it back, feeling far too vulnerable in front of a person he doesn’t quite know anymore, not sure if he ever really did. He’s not entirely sure what it means about him either, that he’s still upset centuries after a beautiful man talked to him for hours on end before disappearing without a single trace.

Magnus’s shoulders sag slightly, completely losing their confident and cocky demeanor. They turn to face Alec, fully face him, for the first time since the coffeeshop. Their eyes trace over Alec’s face, almost as if to mesmerize his face before vanishing again.

The thought alone makes Alec uneasy.

Magnus’s eyes glance down to their hands now, gaze intense as they play with the many rings adorned there. They worry their lip for a moment, then as if they made up their mind, they look back up at Alec with determination.

“Out of selfishness.”

Alec winces at hearing those words, finding it hard to not internalize that he wasn’t  _ enough _ to make Magnus stay. It’s a thought of self doubt that creeps up occasionally if Alec dwells on his failed relationships for far too long when he’s all alone and it’s late at night.

Magnus continues, “I directly disobeyed my father by sneaking out of Hell so I could attend a party with the gods in the sky. For I had heard rumors of their grandeur and wealth. I needed to see for myself that your parties could truly rival  _ ours _ .”

Magnus smiles sadly, his cheeks slightly pink, and Alec smiles as well, having heard of the parties so grand in Hell, they even wake the dead.

“I expected to hate the gods in the sky for all I grew up learning was about how their massive egos lead them to abandon my father in our kingdom, finding death itself to be vial and ugly. But I didn’t hate  _ all  _ of you. Maia and Isabelle and Raj and Simon were all so kind, funny, and welcoming, completely different than what I had been taught. Then you.” Magnus pauses, keeping eye contact with Alec. Their smile turns genuine as they let out a deep breath and settle their shoulders. “You captured my heart in minutes and I never knew I could feel so much for another before  _ you _ . It petrified me. I wasn’t supposed to even talk to the gods in the sky nevermind fall in love with one.”

Magnus’s expression becomes sad, “I just wasn’t ready for love. I was young enough to still fear my father and not nearly strong enough to truly defy him. I knew if I chose to stay with you, without talking to my father, I would never be allowed to return home. I have a duty to my people, both on Earth and in Hell, and I couldn’t throw it all away for a shot that cupid may love me back.”

Magnus looks down at his hands again. “So I chose the selfish route and disappeared without even telling you. I thought it’d be easier on us both. But once I was old and strong enough to understand that my father’s hatred of the gods in the sky came from a place of protection, a need to safeguard his heart, as well as his own wounded ego, I understood that I could be  _ different _ from him and still be a great Prince. Our meeting that one night changed me for the better, helped push me to explore more and learn more on my own terms. I never knew if I’d see you again,” Magnus looks up with earnest eyes and Alec’s heart feels trapped in his throat, “but I never stopped being hopeful that our paths would cross again.”

Alec can hear nothing but honesty, tastes the honey-like truth and the light sweetness of lavender-like stirrings of love from Magnus’s words. He lets them wash over him, silencing any and all self doubt that seeing them again has stirred up for him as well as washing away the over the top saccharine sweetness of the Valentine’s day holiday.

Alec reaches for Magnus’s hand, holding it between his. He turns their hand over, palm up in one hand as he traces their palm lines with his other. His finger gently tickles Magnus’s love line, ease filling him as it pulses back, almost comforting in its reassurance that Magnus is indeed healthy and receptive to love, not seeking a bit of Alec’s magical love essence in the slightest.

Alec is always wary for sometimes people, especially other gods, are drawn to him because they need a bit of help with their own love life but misconstrue that as romantic attraction. He knows now to check, to make sure that someone is genuinely interested before he bares his soul, especially when that someone is a certain Prince of Hell that Alec may have been pining over for centuries.

“I understand.” Alec’s voice is genuine and strong. “I understand and thank you for being vulnerable, for explaining. I think you are right about the egos of the gods in the sky for I was so hurt when you left because I feared it was due to  _ me _ . I never stopped to think about your own duties, the kingdom you come from, and what your own expectations may be. I was selfish too, preferring to wallow in my own unhappiness than even try to seek you out and get answers for my own sanity.”

Alec looks up now, enjoying the warmth of Magnus’s hand in his, how their rings manage to stay cool and almost tickle Alec’s skin, hinting at old magic deep, deep in them. “I never thought I’d see you again, I mean the world is large and I’m not exactly welcome in Hell. I almost thought you were just a dream but I’ve never been so happy to be wrong before.”

Magnus grins, small and beautiful, and Alec leans forward slowly, wanting to taste their happiness on his tongue. Magnus just as eagerly closes the distance, kissing Alec fiercely back. Their lips taste of spicy warmth, honey sweetness, and a little something else that is blossoming.

Alec already knows this is something he could get addicted to.

When they part from their kiss, Alec doesn’t move far at all, “Spend another night with me?”

“We can start with that and work towards forever.” Magnus responds cheekily and Alec feels so full of warmth and hope and  _ love _ that he quickly kisses them, feeling as though he may combust if he doesn’t share it.

They break apart and Magnus intertwines their hands, “So, what sort of adventurous triumphs and magnificent failures have you been up to in the last 350 years, my dear Alexander?”

Alec grins, following Magnus as they lead him down a path along the river, just two lovers, cupid and the Prince of Hell, holding hands in the moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like if you've read any of my fics, you know by now that I am a moonchild and therefore being sappy is legit in my blood but i just get so excited to share my writing with you all every time I finish something!! Y'all just inspire me so much and motivate me and I appreciate you all, regardless if you've always read my crap or of you're new!! I am especially grateful to my friends/commenters/friends for cheering me on :''')
> 
> ALSO chapter 2 of sh99 should be up by the holidays and I am going to warn u now, it is PLOT HEAVY. bless my love claire for the mess she is about to help me edit :''') and i can't wait for alice's gorg graphics - seriously, I have the best group to support me!!! i love them!!!


End file.
